Vessel of Souls
by Insane Melody
Summary: After stealing the wrong scroll in the Hokage's office, he finds out of his heritage and his bloodlines. Malice control and Fusion. Naruto X Shadow Hearts crossover. M for hawt, juicy lemons.


A/N : Is it the season for plot bunnies?

* * *

**I : Bloodline of the Soul**

"So then...all I need to do is 'steal' a giant scroll, bring it into the forest and learn a jutsu? Easy!" Naruto ran off to get ready for his 'exam' given by Mizuki-sensei while said sensei was doubled over, laughing evilly, eyes shining with madness. _'If he isn't killed by the ANBU...I'll finish the job! Kukuku...'_ Using a shunshin, he too went and got ready, waiting for the sun to set. Little did he know that he had involuntarily set the gears of destiny to turn...

-7 p.m., Hokage Tower-

Years of hiding from the residents of Konoha had helped hone Naruto's ability in hiding to the point where only those with training in chakra sensing could detect him. Naruto grinned to himself as he saw the two chuunin guards in front of the old man's office were leaning against each other, snoring with their mouths open. Chuckling quietly to himself, he snuck past them and cheered to himself in his mind as the door to the office of the Hokage was slightly open. Sliding through the small gap, he nodded to himself and scurried around the room like a rat, pressing a crack here and there. After several minutes, he sighed in annoyance, standing in the middle of the room.

"Aaargh! God damn it! Where the hell did ojii-san keep the scroll! How the hell am I supposed to pass if they hid the scroll so well!"

Growling, he walked over to the Hokage's plush and leather chair and his features hardened in determination. "I can't give up just yet! I still need to be Hokage!" Slipping into the nice guy pose momentarily which somehow caused two ninjas to hug each other spouting about youth, he continued his search around his surrogate grandfather's desk until his eyes landed on the second drawer which was glowing slightly with this odd red energy. For a moment, he was mesmerised by this odd energy and grasped at it. As soon as his skin came in contact with it, his head was assaulted by a memory of an oddly familiar blonde fighting a large nine tailed fox...He was currently in a state of euphoria ever since touching the odd energy so the identity of the man had escaped him for now.

"Naruto-kun? What are you doing here?" Saru-jiji stood by the door, a sandwich in one hand and a steaming cup of green tea in the other. "Uh..eh?" Naruto blinked rapidly as he felt something heavy in his hand. It was a scroll, 4 inches in width and at least a foot in length. He quickly stood up and did the hand seals for his special jutsu. "Oiroke no Jutsu!" In a puff of smoke, the short form of NAruto was replaced by a tall buxom beauty with two ponytails. Blowing a kiss, she winked, "Hiiii. Let me pass?" Winking once more for effect, the old man was blasted away and out the door by his own blood jetting out of his nose.

Laughing outright but remembering of the guards, his laugh turned into chuckles at the perverted old man. He climbed onto the windowsill and jumped out of it, heading straight to the a cottage in the forest unaware of a pair of red eyes staring at his retreating figure. The stranger smirked showing severel sets of sharp teeth before a pair of red and black wings enveloped him. Soon, he was no more than air...

-Cottage-

Naruto panted slightly as he stopped running, doubled over with his hands on his knees. The scroll looked heavier thab it looked. Taking a large gulp of air, he got the scroll iff his back and took a good long look at it. Only now did he notice that it was completely black with white tribal markings. Squinting his eyes, he saw a seal which looked like a red glowing gem with half of it attached to half of a gold band(1). The seal was glowing an ominous red and our blonde hero hesitated for a few minutes before touching the seal. He sucked in a breath as the same red energy he saw in the Hokage's office jumped from his skin and into the red gem which shifted colours to green and finally, blue before it came off. It fell to the ground and Naruto picked it up, examining it.

"Wow...I dunno what this is but it looks cool! Maybe Sakura-chan will like me more if I wear this!" Grinning to himself, he reached in his pocket and found a long silver chain which he looped through a ring he found on the gold band. Slipping it around his neck, he was assaulted by several voices. Some growling, some whispering and mumbling gibberish and in one small part, he felt something grow. Chalking it up to bad ramen, he placed the scroll on the ground and unrolled it. What he saw shocked him...It revealed the truth...

-Hokage's Office-

Several Jounin and Chuunin stood in the Hokage's office chatting amonst themselves.

"Why do you think-"

"Must be a good reason.."

"He wouldn't call on most of us if it wasn't for a good cause."

"But something that requires most of us?"

Soon, one couldn't quite listen to the conversations properly as Hiruzen walked in with a grim look upon his face. Walking around the chuunin, he stood behind his desk with his hands planted firmly on it.

"We have a grave situation. A scroll of grave importance has been stolen from my office...I belie-"

"What!? The Forbidden Scroll was stolen!? How was that possible!?" This was the common reaction in the room. The chuunins were making a ruckus wanting to find out who did such a thing while the jounins stayed calm and analyzed the situation.

"SILENCE! I did not specify whether it was the Forbidden Scroll that was stolen! No..it is a scroll regarding the true heritage of one Uzumaki Naruto. Before you interrupt me.." A blast of killer intent sent the ninjas in the room with leaking bladders and weak knees. He continued, "It is important that he does not read what is in that scroll! Inside it holds the truth of both of his parents' bloodline which he is to not know about until he reaches the age of 18 or attains the rank of chuunin. Your primary mission is this, find him and inpacitate him. I expect you all to do well. Now, go!"

"HAI, HOKAGE-SAMA!!"

All of them disspaeared either out the door or window. Hiruzen sighed and buried his face in his hands. _'I hope to god that he doesn't find out the truth..After all...Both the Namikaze and Uzumaki bloodlines were two of the most dangerous in the shinobi world...'_ Standing up, he stood by the window staring into the star-filled sky. His eyes were stuck on one particular star though... _'The Star of Malice...'_

-Back to Naruto-

He couldn't believe it..He had not one...but two bloodlines! He grabbed the scroll and read the upper half which were two letters from his now dead first was from his father who's name kept escaping him. He KNEW he had hear it before...Trying to find out what his bloodline really is.

_Dear NAruto,_

_You have no idea how this hurts me...I'm forced to make a decision, Naruto...I have commited a sin...By now, you should know your secret. If not, I won't tell you as it is the Sandaime's and/or the future Hokage to tell you what it is. I'm pretty sure you're an orphan adopted by a family. If not, may Kami-sama help those who shunned and hurt you. The Kyuubi is nearing and I must finish this letter...You, my son, are the last of the Namikaze line, one of the clans who helped in the founding of Konohagakure and wielders of an energy called Malice. If the academy is actually teaching you properly, they define Malice as ill will or spite. It is everywhere, Naruto. And it is one of the most dangerous energies found. Below are steps in learning how to wield and control it. I shall warn you now, son...It will not be easy controlling it. There will be times where it will try and control you and awaken your 'Malice Form'. I have to leave now, son. The Kyuubi is here and I must try and stop it...I wish you luck in your training and all the best._

_I love you, Naruto. _

_Namikaze Minato_

He had a dad...A dad that loved him...Naruto held back the tears and reread the letter several times as if it will tell him everything about his father. Finding none, he read the part about his bloodline. Malice...was that the red energy just then? Was it like chakra? If it was anything like chakra then, he wouldn't be able to control now since his chakra control was very weak. Reading on, he found another letter from his mother.

_Naruto,_

_Due to birth complications, I...am leaving this world as I write this letter to you. Looking down at you in my arms, I'm just glad that I was able to bring you into this life. As you have read from your father's letter, our bloodline requires the use of malice as well. The gem which was used to hold the letter is a periapt, used to attract Malice to you. There is only one in this world and I want you to take care of it. Our bloodline can be awakened by traumatic experience. It could be anything. A near-death experience...Death of a loved one...Almost anything...It will awaken the souls within. My time is running up...The spouls will tell you how to get stronger...Be strong, my little maelstrom and know that I will always love you..._

_Uzumaki KUshina_

He couldn't help it, he cried right then and there. He had parents who loved him! He was truly happy. Now, he knew who his parents were and they loved him! The bloodlines were just a bonus, really. His resolve and determination now stronger than ever, he stood up and yelled to the sky.

"I'll make you proud, mom and dad! I'll be the best you'll ever see!"

-With Mizuki-

The traitorous shinobi sent out a wave of Malice from the object he was holding. In his hand, was a red circular gem which glowed ominously every once in a while. He stared at it for a few more seconds when it stopped glowing and it turned black. Grinning to himself, he crushed the gem and a small speck of light headed in the direction of Naruto._ 'I've found you, demon brat!'_

Pumping his legs with chakra, he ran off to 'apprehend' Naruto. Unseen, Iruka took off after him, having some suspicions when Mizuki talked to Naruto earlier this afternoon. Pulling out a kunai to defend himself, he ran off after Mizuki from a safe distance.

-Naruto-

Naruto sighed to himself as he lied down on the forest floor. He had tried one of the Malice control exercises and manage to create small sparks of it to come out of his fingertips but other than that, progress was really slow.

"Man...This Malice thing is so hard...What was I supposed to do again..." Grabbing the scroll, he read a small part of it aloud. "This is the most basic of Malice control exercises. In order to open up your Malice reserves, you must have contact and have felt what Malice is. The body will absorb it and your Malice reserves will be unlocked deep within your soul. In order to let it out, clear your mind of all thoughts and reach out into your soul. Malice is free, it will never submit to anyone and will attempt to fight back your attempts to capture it. The first exercise is to try and capture some of the Malice and shoot out small Malice-induced flames through your fingertips...I've done that but what am I doing wrong!?"

Banging his hand on the ground, he barely missed the kunai if it wasn't for a deep voice in his head.

**"Brat! Kunai to the head! Move to the side!"**

Not really caring who it belonged to, he decided to just follow it's advice and dodged to the left. With a 'thunk' the kunai stuck itself into the hard ground. Wheeling around, he was met with a strong punch to the face which sent him skidding across the ground, resulting in torn clothes and burnt skin. Looking up in pain, he saw Mizuki covered in an aura of red and black energy which the voice in his head told that it was Malice and tainted chakra mixing together.

"M-Mizuki-sensei!? Why the fuck did you hit me, you bastard!"

Sneering at Naruto, he replied with barely disguised hatred. "You failed in your mission, Demon Brat! You were supposed to take the Forbidden Scroll, not some scroll of your heritage! For your failure in your mission..you must die, Kyuubi!" Lunging forward with his hands strecthed out for Naruto's neck, he was met with a fist to the face and a foot to the jaw.

"Who-who the hell!?" He flipped in mid-air and glared at the person who attacked him. Iruka stood before him, in front of Naruto in a fighting stance with a kunai in each hand. "Run, Naruto...He's out to kill you..You need to run and find some reinforcements. I'll hold him off here to the best that I can" Rushing forward, he threw the kunai in his left hand which Mizuki dodged. He grunted in pain, however as he felt something sharp digging into his side. Growling, he swung his arm to the right which sent Iruka to the side and colliding into a tree, knocking him out, blood running down his face.

"Iruka-sensei..." Mizuki grinned ferally and walked towards Iruka, hand outstrecthed claws slowly forming. "Don't you dare hurt Iruka-sensei!" Naruto rushed forward, unaware of his hand being covered in Malice and igniting in flames. Thrusting his hand forward, the voice in his hand growled out,** "That's right, boy! Use your anger! Destroy the enemy with the flames of Red Nova!"**

"I'll kill you for hurting Iruka-sensei! _Magma Impact!" _Thrusting his fist forward, it smashed into Mizuki's face. Soon, he was flung acroos the clearing and in mid-flight, he blew up in dark red flames.Panting, Naruto stood up straight and made a peace sign. "Ha! Take that, you bastard!" His victory was short lived as a blast of black chakra hit him in the chest. Getting up from the ground, he looked up to see Mizuki, completely changed. His hair was now longer and red, his skin now a pale grey, eyes sunken and haunted, tribal markings covering his whole body.

"Grraaargh!!" Mizuki rushed forward, his arms now completely red due to the overflow of Malice in his soul. "I'll destroy you!" Swinging his claws downwards, he sent a wave of Malice. "Killer's claw!" Naruto closed his eyes and he felt the periapt shaking. "Wh-what? What's happening!? Aaaargh!"

Mizuki stopped and stared as he saw several white semi-transparent smoke balls surrounded and circlced Naruto. He doubled over in pain as the balls sped up and continued circling, one by one they entered the periapt and it changed from a calm blue to an angry red. "Raaaaah!"

Before his eyes, Naruto's skin turned slightly red, his hands were engulfed in the same dark red flames, his feet turned into hooves, his hair turned red and slicked back with a streak of fire in the middle and behind him were two floating fireballs. Opening his eyes, Mizuki shivered in fear as he saw two black orbs which glowed under the moonlight. **"You shall die...tonight..."

* * *

**A/N : How was that for a first chapter? Gonna set up a poll for a couple of stories I've written and I want to know which one you want?


End file.
